


got my mind set on you

by rainbowinthesky



Series: infatuation [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, mechanic!Seb, young!Kimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky
Summary: Kimi has got his mind set on the handsome and always smiling mechanic in his new team at McLaren’s.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: infatuation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209533
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	got my mind set on you

**Author's Note:**

> After the overwhelming response to carry me home and against the wind, people asked me to write an older!Seb and WildYoung!Kimi fic as well. I wasn’t sure about it at first, but after talking to **schweinstgrs** this idea of mechanic!Seb and 2002!Kimi was born. Many thanks to her for giving me feedback throughout writing this story! 💕
> 
> And of course my lovely friend **fanatic4f1** for being with me every step of the way. Holding my hand, being honest when she wasn’t feeling it and then giving me tips on how to improve... somehow there’s always a point in a story where I get stuck and get frustrated and she always get me out of my funk. I’d have long given up if it wasn’t for her! Thank you, Cami. 💕💕
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t expect something as moving as carry me home though. This is just pure filth. 😅😂
> 
> Here’s a visual to go with the story:  
> [](https://ibb.co/nrc4vcS)

Not everyone had the luck and privilege to have a job they absolutely adored and loved doing. Sebastian knew that and he recognized he was blessed to have been hired as a mechanic for McLaren all those years ago. Which is why he made it a point to smile as much as he could. After all, if he didn’t, then who would? People who got to do what Seb did were often not aware of how fortunate they really were to work in Formula 1.

It had been a lifelong dream to work in this elite sport. When he was younger, he wanted to be a driver himself as he looked up to the likes of Ayrton Senna, Niki Lauda and James Hunt. And more recently, of course, his fellow countryman Michael Schumacher. But as Sebastian grew older and had to think about his future and what he wanted to be, he got more and more interested in the technical aspect of it. So he gave up his karting and other racing and he started to focus on repairing old cars. He used to beg the garage owners in the neighborhood to please teach and let him assist them. He did it for free, even. Not caring at all because as long as he could tinker with the cars he was a happy boy.

After he had finished studying mechanical engineering he’d been incredibly lucky to meet someone who he knew from his karting days that had landed a job within the McLaren team. The guy helped him to apply for a job and after a couple of interviews Seb was told he was hired as a mechanic for the next season. The joy he had felt then had been incredible - he didn’t remember ever being so happy and it had been some time ago. Seven years, to be exact.

The team was going to meet their new driver for the first time today. Sebastian knew it was the young kid from Sauber, only 22 years old and a bit of a typical one. Or at least, so he’d heard. Sebastian didn’t know that much about him to be honest, he preferred to focus on his own team. Of course he was interested in how the season would develop with the rivalries and the chase for the championship, but mostly he was just focused on his own work. Making sure he did the best he could for his driver is what made Seb the happiest.

The first introduction and meeting with the new driver threw Seb for a loop. Seeing the guy up close had startled him a bit... damn, the kid was distractingly gorgeous. Pale blue eyes, shockingly blonde hair, a lovely nose and cute laugh lines when he smiled. And he smiled a lot today, obviously excited about starting with a new team and having high hopes for the new season. It was endearing, really. He had heard about Kimi being a party boy though, beautiful models always surrounding him and he was supposedly quite the charmer. Sebastian could totally see why.

When it was Seb's turn to introduce himself and shake the young driver’s hand - and he had a firm handshake - he could swear the boy’s cheeks stained red as he grinned shyly, looking up at Seb with his stormy blue eyes full of life. The blush wasn’t something Seb had expected after all the stories he’d heard about the Finn, but he couldn’t deny that he liked it.

_Interesting._

*

It hadn’t been easy for Kimi to get out of bed this morning. He’d been partying and living on the edge the whole week prior and the sleep deprivation was finally catching up on him. There wasn’t any time to recover or laze around though, he had to turn up for the winter testing and he had vowed to make a good impression on his new team. So he had swallowed a few aspirines, took a shower to really wake up and then had made sure his wild blonde hair was made somewhat presentable.

The fact that he started in a new team after being in Formula 1 for only a year made him a bit apprehensive though. It had taken him a year to get used to the Sauber team. He didn’t look forward to the time it’d take before he’d get to know everyone and feel comfortable around them. Kimi wasn’t completely anti social, once you got to know him and he opened up to you, you would find he was actually very good with interaction. But it always took him a while to warm up to new people. And if he didn’t like or connect with them, well... then he made sure to avoid the person in question at all costs. Giving non committal or non-verbal answers, like shrugs or a raising of an eyebrow.

The problem with that was that he also did the same thing if he liked someone a little bit too much. Acting completely uncaring to the point he was ignoring them. And that’s exactly what happened when he met and shook hands with one of the mechanics in his new team.

Because when the guy smiled at Kimi, his eyes crinkling at the corners and nose scrunching up a little, the Finn knew he was in trouble. Sebastian was handsome with a scruffy beard, a row of straight white teeth and bright blue eyes. And apparently also a smile to die for. Kimi wouldn’t say he got weak in the knees, but he totally got weak in the knees.

_Fuck._

Mumbling out his own name when Sebastian had introduced himself, Kimi quickly let go of the firm handshake but he couldn’t help but grin as he stole a quick glance at the man’s face. He averted his eyes when he felt the older man’s gaze burning on him, acting as casual as he could and pretending to look interested at the car. He realized with horror that his cheeks were practically burning and he knew he was most probably blushing.

_Great._

*

They were a few weeks into the season now and Sebastian could tell exactly when Kimi had partied the night before. The kid would show up for practice looking rough and hungover and being absolutely difficult with the team. He’d argue everything they suggested and was basically just being an annoying smart ass. It only amused Sebastian though, he liked the young driver’s uncaring attitude, but he could see there was a whole lot more to be discovered under those layers of seemingly nonchalance.

Every time Seb attempted to talk to him, Kimi would just mumble and shrug his way through the conversation. He seemed completely uninterested in Seb and it confused the older man as he could have sworn they had bonded a bit on that first day. But apparently he’d been wrong, so after a while he stopped trying to converse with the Finn. Too bad, Seb would have loved to get to know him better, teach him about the inside of the car as Kimi seemed quite interested in that when he was in a good mood. But Sebastian refused to force anything, if Kimi wanted to be an ass, then he was free to be so.

One day, during the first free practice of the race weekend, something went wrong while changing the tires, a young mechanic messed up and it took longer than usual. But it wasn’t an issue, because it was a free practice after all and there was no need to hurry. Kimi - looking like he had a massive headache, probably because he’d partied _again_ the night before - apparently thought differently. His icy blue eyes glared at the mechanic as he snapped at him. “Hurry up, you fucking idiot.”

It triggered Sebastian into action, because he just wouldn’t allow for such a thing to happen here at McLaren. Who did the little brat think he was? How dare he speak to someone in his team like that, someone who worked their ass off to make sure Kimi’s car did what it was supposed to do. It angered him and he was sure to let Kimi know exactly how he felt about what he’d said. The moment he was ready to open his mouth, Kimi pulled away from the garage and continued his free practice, leaving a shaken mechanic behind. Seb shook his head, still beyond irritated and went to reassure the young mechanic Kimi had been so unnecessarily rude to.

Later, when the free practice was done, Kimi got out of his car and intended to go on his merry way. But Sebastian prevented him from doing so.

“Kimi,” he said shortly, but loudly, making sure Kimi couldn’t pretend to not have heard him. The kid turned to him, a surprised look on his face at the tense way Seb had said his name. Kimi raised an eyebrow at him and Seb had to bite his tongue to not snap at the arrogance of this kid. “A word, please.” He nodded to a more quiet place in the garage and Kimi shrugged as he followed the mechanic.

“What?” Kimi asked, completely nonchalant like he hadn’t unwarrantedly lashed out at someone for something minor.

“Listen Kimi,” he started and he watched with pleasure how Kimi’s eyes grew big as the Finn realized that Seb was completely serious in his anger. The driver seemed a bit intimidated. _Good_ , Sebastian thought. “The way you talked to the other mechanic earlier is not acceptable.”

Kimi looked away from him, probably shocked for being called out this way. Seb didn’t know, but he continued with his lecturing. “These guys work day and night for _you_. Show some fucking respect. We can’t help it that you’re grumpy because you drank too much last night. Shouldn’t have partied then.”

It seemed like Kimi absorbed every word Seb said, not ignoring him anymore like he had been in the last few weeks. The driver dared to look up again and their eyes met, giving Seb the chance to see the genuine regret in them. It was relieving to see that Kimi felt guilt about the incident and that he was actually listening to Seb. He nodded and mumbled a “sorry, you’re right,” under his breath. It was enough to make Seb smile at him again, happy that he was right about Kimi being a good guy underneath that bad boy image.

“Act responsible and threat us with respect and we’ll do the same for you.”

Kimi nodded again, smiling tentatively at Sebastian and god, was he gorgeous when he smiled.

“I will try my best,” the Finn said, still with a tiny smile dancing on his lips. “I will apologize to him. Thank you, Seb.”

And with that he walked away. Perhaps Seb hadn’t been _that_ invisible to the driver as he had thought, because Kimi _did_ seem to remember Sebastian’s name and it left the mechanic very pleased.

*

To say Kimi was stunned by Sebastian’s bluntness was an understatement. But he liked it. Liked that the older mechanic was not afraid to go against Kimi and reprimand him. Of course Seb had been right about it, too. Kimi was a bit ashamed about his behavior now - Seb berating him made him feel like a small schoolboy and he didn’t want the man to think badly of him. He valued Sebastian’s opinion - probably the most of all of his team - and he wanted the German to like him. When he had apologized to the young mechanic, he saw a pleased and approving look on Sebastian’s face from the corner of his eye and it made Kimi smile, knowing he had done the right thing.

Kimi knew he was probably not the easiest person in the world. He had a temper and it was easily triggered by the smallest things. Most of the time he felt bad after such an altercation happened, but usually he wouldn’t ever apologize for it and just act like he always did: uncaring. The fact that he had apologized this time must count for something. And that realization actually worried him greatly.

_Oh shit._

It was becoming more and more clear to him that he had a huge crush on the handsome and very much older mechanic. Maybe he should try to resist the pull he felt to the older man more, but frankly, he didn’t want to anymore. It was already too late anyway.

After that small incident, Kimi couldn’t ignore Seb any longer. In fact, he seeked the man’s company more and more, even asking for his opinion. The others around the garage began to register Kimi’s sudden and apparent interest in Sebastian as well, noticing how the Finn took everything Seb said seriously and never once acted difficult with him. They began to take advantage of it, whenever Kimi acted problematic and they wanted to get something done with him, someone would go to Seb and ask for help, knowing Kimi would listen to him at least. They thought Kimi didn’t know they went behind his back and the driver let it slide, he enjoyed the attention he got from Seb far too much to complain.

*

It was hard to read Kimi most of the time, the boy acted so detached and emotionless and Seb didn’t know if he really was like that or if it all was just an act to keep up his tough appearance and image. Sometimes he caught a glimpse of what he thought was the real Kimi though. That Kimi would be all shy smiles and blushing cheeks when Seb would explain something to him about the car or when Seb told him a bit more about what he had studied.

It intrigued him and even though he was often teased for being completely oblivious to everything around him, Seb wasn’t completely blind. Even he could clearly see the difference in how Kimi behaved around the team in comparison to when he was with Sebastian. It definitely stroked his ego, he couldn’t deny that. If only he knew if it was an actual infatuation or just admiring Seb’s knowledge and skills as a mechanic. Perhaps Kimi saw him as a fatherly figure... _Eww._ He fervently hoped not.

One day, a few months into the season, Seb grabbed a gossip magazine when he waited for his turn at the hair salon. He mindlessly flipped through the pages, looking more at the pictures than at the text accompanying them. Nothing he saw really interested him, he just did it so that he’d have something to do as he wasn’t very good with waiting. Just when he was about to close the gossip tabloid and place it back on the pile of other magazines, his eye caught on a very familiar face.

There he was, two pages full of pictures of a very obviously drunk Kimi Räikkönen. At first Seb let out a snort, finding it funny that he finally got to see how Kimi actually looked like when he was drunk. It was an amusing sight; the kid’s eyes were half closed and drowsy as he clung to what Seb assumed was one of his friends. In one of his hands he tightly held onto a glass of vodka, raising it as if he was toasting on something. It was actually kind of cute, Seb thought.

But then his eyes shifted to the other page and he almost gasped at what he saw there. It was Kimi, draped over someone’s lap, very suspiciously looking like he was giving them a lap dance. When Seb looked more closely, that someone was unmistakably a guy. And he most definitely was cupping Kimi’s ass through his jeans.

Hot jealousy coursed through his veins as he looked at all the pictures with Kimi whoring himself out to other men. There were even pictures of the driver kissing his very willing victim’s necks. The sight made him almost growl like an animal, but somehow he managed to behave himself, not wanting to appear like a lunatic in a salon full of other people.

When he scanned over the text in the article, Sebastian soon found out it was full of speculations about Kimi’s sexuality. Was he gay? But he was seen with women as well. Bisexual maybe? It annoyed Sebastian greatly that the tabloid touched on this subject. Whatever Kimi identified himself with, was his business. Not anyone else’s and certainly not a stupid tabloid’s. He angrily closed the magazine and carelessly tossed it aside.

Ugh, why did this affect him so much? Sebastian didn’t like the way he reacted to this at all.

*

Sebastian probably didn’t know how much it had taken for Kimi to find the courage to ask him out to the club with him. Kimi had wanted to ask him for weeks now, but he had been too afraid to be rejected so he’d stalled and waited for the right time. Over the past few weeks Kimi had been partying even more than usual, trying to get rid of the almost unhealthy and very much distracting fixation he had for the mechanic. He used to find great pleasure in chasing the girls and sweet talking them into his bed, but his heart and mind weren’t really into that anymore.

All he could think about was his big ol’ crush on the mechanic who was always smiling so much. His friends had noticed the change in his behavior and were surprised when Kimi suddenly started to flirt with guys. Kimi was worried if they would accept it or not, but no one mentioned it in a negative way, so he continued to look for blonde guys with lots of facial hair and blue eyes. And if they were lucky and Kimi was drunk enough, he’d give them a lap dance. He never went any further with them than some heavy groping and making it out, because like with the girls he wasn’t really interested in these people. There was only one person he wanted to get into his bed and his name was Sebastian Vettel.

But when Kimi had finally found the nerve to ask Seb, the mechanic had declined.

“Come on, Kimi. I’m way too old for that shit. Just go with your friends or something.”

“You can’t be that old. How old are you then?” Kimi wondered out loud.

“33. Too old to party with guys your age.”

Kimi huffed at that statement and rolled his eyes mockingly. “You’re not that old,” he grumbled. Seb just smiled at him as he squeezed Kimi’s bicep, sending shivers through the driver’s body. The mechanic raised an amused but curious eyebrow at the way Kimi’s body reacted to his touch, slowly backing away from the Finn as a lazy smirk started to form on that attractive face. The bright blue eyes traced over every part of Kimi’s body and it almost felt like a gentle caress, making Kimi shiver again against his will. He felt himself flush, his cheeks heating up and he tried to cover up his shyness by averting his eyes and schooling his face into an annoyed look. At least the latter came naturally to him. The blushing thing was entirely new and he hated feeling so completely off his game. Seb seemed to enjoy it greatly, his toothy smile the proof of that. It almost seemed like the German was playing with him and Kimi didn’t know how he felt about that yet.

It took him a few weeks to get over the disappointment of Seb rejecting him and another few weeks to find a fresh burst of newfound confidence. The way Sebastian had been totally checking him out that day was still living in his mind rent free and he was sure Seb had to find him at least a little bit attractive. No one looked at another person like that if they didn’t want to have sex with them, Kimi reasoned. It was a shame he didn’t know that much about Seb other than his knowledge and interest in cars. The man apparently wanted to keep his work and personal life strictly separate and while Kimi could appreciate that, it also frustrated him considerably.

He approached Sebastian again after a free practice that had gone fairly well for him. Wanting to set some sort of relaxed mood before he would ask his questions, Kimi went to Seb to ask him about certain car parts because he knew Seb’s eyes would light up then with excitement to teach the driver something new. Sebastian went on and on about a particular part in the motor, but Kimi didn’t really pay attention to the words, much more interested in observing the way Seb was in his element when he was talking about something he so passionately loved. It was endearing and hot at the same time. Suddenly, Seb paused mid sentence as he looked curiously at Kimi. The driver didn’t even notice at first that Sebastian had stopped talking, staring at the German’s lips - the upper part overshadowed with tiny bits of his mustache and god, was that distracting - and only when he heard Seb laugh softly did his eyes shift up to the other man’s.

“What?” Kimi mumbled.

“I think I should be the one asking that,” Seb chuckled. “No offense, but that was some intense staring, Kimi.”

Kimi couldn’t even find it in him to be ashamed anymore, though he did feel himself get warm a little after being found out. There was just something he had desperately wanted to know for the past few months, the thought occupying his mind and he couldn’t think of anything else anymore. And now that he had Seb’s undivided attention, he figured it was the right time to ask and he did so with a rapidly beating heart.

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

Looking visibly surprised, Seb’s eyes widened a bit before he smiled that infuriating charming smile of his.

“Now Kimi, what does this have to do with the car parts, hmmm?” Sebastian teased and to Kimi’s annoyance he avoided a personal question again as he seemed to enjoy seeing the driver get all flustered. It almost made Kimi regret asking the question, but not enough to not press for an answer again. He rolled his eyes, trying to put a bit of his arrogance in it to hide some of his insecurity.

“Just answer the question?” Kimi asked in an impatient tone. It only amused Seb more and it was like the older man could see right through him. It was unnerving actually.

“No, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Kimi nodded and he had trouble hiding his grin at this small victory. But the answer wasn’t enough to soothe his mind.

“A boyfriend?” he tried to ask as casually and cheekily as possible. He just hoped he had not offended Seb with his question but thankfully Seb shook his head at him, a smile still dancing on those delicious lips. Kimi had not expected him to elaborate on it further, so it was surprising when Seb did do just that.

“My last boyfriend left me when Formula 1 became more important to me than him.”

_Wow._ That was way more than Kimi had hoped to hear, but the knowledge that Seb liked men was absolutely thrilling to him.

“Sorry to hear that,” he smiled, not sorry at all.

Seb just laughed. “Don’t be, can’t say that I blame him.”

Kimi was pretty sure by now that he had read the signs of mutual attraction correctly and it made him secure enough to ask Seb to the club again.

“Will you go to the club with me?” When he saw that Seb started to frown, he quickly added, “and with some of the other guys? Other older members of the team will go as well, so you won’t be the only older one there. Please?”

“You just won’t give up, huh?” Seb said and the Finn saw that the man was very much wavering in his refusal to just give in.

“Nope.” Kimi bit on his lower lip on purpose, trying to incite and seduce the man into saying yes. He looked up expectantly at Sebastian and saw that the mechanic’s own tongue was peeking out as he thought of an answer. In the end his simple reply made Kimi feel euphoric.

“Ok. I will go. Just this once.”

*

Honestly, Sebastian didn’t know why he had agreed to go to a club with Kimi. He really felt a bit out of place in the young crowd, but since everyone else agreed to come, he had figured it would have been totally uncool to be a no-show. Plus he had promised Kimi and the guy seemed so excited for Seb to be there as well, the German didn’t have the heart to disappoint him. And it wasn’t completely awful, the club seemed pleasant enough and Kimi tried to make Sebastian feel at ease by staying with him for the first hour and it was nice to just talk with Kimi about everything and nothing really. Although it was hard to hold a conversation with the loud music blasting all around them, it was the perfect excuse for Seb to lean in closely to Kimi and feel the kid’s damp breath against his ear while he talked.

After Kimi had his second vodka and Seb was on his third beer, the younger man wanted to get onto the dance floor.

“You wanna dance, Seb?” he asked hoarsely into Seb’s ear as he leaned in impossibly close with a hand on the mechanic’s shoulder. The sound of his voice, the way he said his name and having him so close put thoughts into Sebastian’s mind he didn’t want to be there right now. He felt his cock stirring in his pants as the driver pulled back to look at him in wait for his answer. While he did so, Kimi let his hand travel down from Seb’s shoulder to his arm.

_Fuck._

Kimi watched him provocatively and Seb should have known the kid would try something tonight. He wasn’t completely stupid, he knew Kimi wanted him, like _that._ And everything in Seb had tried to resist that pull towards him because he did want to keep their relationship professional. It was getting harder and harder to breathe with Kimi acting like he was an innocent little thing. But Seb knew better than that - the boy was far from angelic. So, he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he smiled at Kimi and told him he’d rather stay at the bar.

“But if you want to dance, then by all means,” he added as he gestured with an open hand to the dance floor.

A pout formed on Kimi’s lips as he slowly nodded his head, accepting Sebastian’s answer as he had learned it would be futile to get the guy to change his mind. Seb watched as Kimi shrugged nonchalantly and then turned to walk over to the dance floor, throwing a smoldering look over his shoulder at the mechanic. It almost made Seb put down his beer and follow him like a bee to the honey, but he managed to stay put.

Instead he let his eyes drink in the sight of Kimi throwing his head back and exposing his throat as his hips moved to the beat. At first Kimi danced with a couple of friends, but soon the driver attracted other people around him as well. And damn, who could blame anyone for showing interest in such beauty? Kimi looked unreal. He had on black jeans that fitted him tightly around his thighs and his crotch, showing a nice, big bulge and then that ass... it looked ripe for the plucking and _god fucking damnit_ , Sebastian wanted to tap it.

His torso was clad in a black v-neck shirt that clung to his body in a sadistic sinful way. Both girls and boys surrounded Kimi, practically all drooling and wanting a piece of him. Every once in a while, as Kimi let the girls plaster themselves all over him, the driver would seek eye contact with Seb and once their gazes met, a seductive smile would appear on his face. He would deliberately let his hands slide over the bodies that danced with him in a flirtatious manner, the action clearly designed to allure Seb to the dance floor with him.

Most of the team was on the dance floor, Seb was really the only one that was hanging around the bar and he was fine with that. He wasn’t much of a dancer anyway and to be honest, he liked watching Kimi like this. The mechanic was slowly forgetting about his resolve to keep this professional as the boy was doing everything in his power to provoke Seb. It felt very much like foreplay - a bit of an extreme one probably, but Seb enjoyed it nonetheless.

He turned for a moment to order another beer, making small talk with the bartender and he thanked the man when he was handed his drink. Taking a sip from his beer, Sebastian turned back to the dance floor and nearly dropped the glass as he choked on his drink when he saw what was happening there.

The girls around Kimi were gone and in their place there was a man behind Kimi, grinding against his ass and with possessive hands on the driver’s hips. Seb watched as Kimi willingly pushed his ass back against the man, circling and wiggling his hips, grinding as he arched his back a little. It seemed to delight the man - who was definitely around Seb’s age - and one hand went from Kimi’s hip to his neck, angling his head to the side so the stranger had access to the Finn’s throat.

It almost scared Seb how he reacted to the sight. He felt the same jealousy raging through him when he saw those lap dance pictures months before. Only it wasn’t really the same because this time he practically saw red, possessiveness and the need to claim threatening to overwhelm him. The man’s lips started to move over Kimi’s pale and tender skin and the driver had one arm thrown back and wrapped in the guy’s hair, pulling his mouth closer.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Kimi shouldn’t be doing this with anyone else, but him. How dare he do this right in front of Seb?

And even though he knew Kimi was only allowing the guy to do this because he wanted Seb to react exactly like he was now, the mechanic couldn’t stand it any longer. He had to do something to stop this.

Clenching his jaw in determination, Seb slammed his beer down to the bar - with such force, droplets were flying through the air - and strode to the dance floor, his gaze zoomed in on his prey, whose eyes widened when he saw the older man coming his way.

*

Kimi wondered if he had taken it a little bit _too_ far as he saw Seb stomp his way onto the dance floor. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted because in a matter of seconds, Seb was with him and the guy behind him got forcefully shoved away. Utterly shocked by Sebastian’s dominant behavior, Kimi watched with wide eyes how Seb almost growled at the guy with a murderous look on his face. The usually kind blue eyes shot fire and Kimi had to do his best to not smile amusedly at how the guy scrambled to get away as soon as possible.

When Seb shifted that burning hot gaze to Kimi, his heart was about to stop and his knees nearly gave in. No one had ever looked at Kimi Räikkönen like that before and it was absolutely intoxicating to be the object of such desire. Before Kimi realized what exactly was happening, Seb had turned around and crowded in close with his front to Kimi’s back in the exact same way the guy from earlier had done. Although the position might have been identical, it made the young driver feel very different than before. Heat pooled in his belly as Seb nuzzled his neck and firmly squeezed and gripped onto Kimi’s hips.

And then Sebastian started to move, thrusting against Kimi’s ass and _oh shit_ , the German’s cock was rock hard. He’d been a little tense before, but as soon as Kimi felt that dick against his ass, he went completely pliant in Sebastian’s arms and very willingly gave all the control to the older man. Fuck, this is what he had craved and wanted all along; being a submissive little plaything for Sebastian. It had surprised him too when he had discovered that fact about himself, but he knew Seb would make it good. And Sebastian was proving him right.

Sebastian was practically fucking him right there on the dance floor, his hands roamed all over Kimi’s body as he kissed and sucked on the Finn’s neck. Kimi sensually pushed his hips back, allowing Seb to caress every part of his body he wanted to touch. The driver’s eyes were closed and his mouth was parted as he couldn’t help but moan and gasp every time he felt Sebastian’s erection against his ass. He felt the older man’s hand touch his chin and Seb gently guided Kimi’s lips towards his own. Their open mouths touched and the mechanic instantly slipped his tongue inside, claiming Kimi for everyone to see.

Not caring about anyone else around them, Kimi didn’t even think there was a possibility that someone could be out there taking pictures. Well, if that happened and he ended up in the tabloids again, Kimi would only find it amusing. Besides, the pictures would be super hot... actually, now that he thought about it, he sincerely hoped someone was taking pictures of this. It’d be a shame if there weren’t any.

After Seb started to move faster to the beat of the music, Kimi moaned loudly into the dirty kiss and even louder when a hand shifted to one of his hard nipples, pinching them through his tight shirt. He felt Seb grin against his lips as the man slowly pulled his mouth away from him. The mechanic moved his lips against his ear instead and growled, “fuck Kimi, you’re so hot, wish I could fuck you right here, right in front of everybody. Want them to see how much of a little slut you are for me.”

The words had Kimi shivering and fully hard in mere seconds, but before he had the chance to reply, Seb suddenly took hold of his wrist and started to pull him from the dance floor. Kimi stumbled after him, his feet following the German, but he basically had no other choice because Sebastian held his wrist tightly and literally dragged the driver like a disobedient dog on a leash. Except Kimi was very willing here and he couldn’t wait to see where Seb was taking them.

His heart skipped a beat as he noticed where they were going. Seb had brought him to the restrooms in the club. It was a relatively quiet area and while restrooms were normally lit in cold white lights, this one was very mellow with pink shifting slowly to blue and purple hues. Seb finally stopped at a stall all the way in the back and pushed Kimi in it. As soon as the mechanic closed the door behind him, his hands were on Kimi again, fisting the Finn’s black shirt as he slammed him against the door.

Feeling the breath get knocked out of him by the force in which Seb manhandled him with his back against the door, Kimi whimpered when Seb held his wrists above his head in a tight grip and pinned him there. Kimi was trapped, there really was no way to escape from this and god, he didn’t even want to. This was all far too arousing and electrifying for Kimi to ever want to stop.

Sebastian took his mouth in a greedy and controlling kiss and Kimi couldn’t help but mewl into it as their erections touched through denim. Letting go of Kimi’s hands above his head, Seb moved his own to the kid’s ass, squeezing the cheeks in his big hands and Kimi heard himself keen. It was probably the most embarrassing sound he’d ever heard himself utter, but he was powerless to do anything about it, let alone make it stop.

“Come on, wrap your legs around me,” Seb panted against his mouth. Another hot sound escaped the driver’s lips at the request and he obeyed immediately. Seb held onto his ass as he wrapped first one leg and then, when he felt secure and balanced enough, wrapped the other too around Seb’s waist. The mechanic made sure Kimi couldn’t fall down on his ass as Sebastian put all of his weight into the way he held the driver against the door.

It was a delicious position, it allowed Sebastian to really put some force behind his thrusts and their hard cocks rubbed together in an irresistible way. At first Kimi didn’t register it, but when Seb took hold of his chin again, forcing him to open his eyes and look at him, he realized the older man had asked him something. He probably looked stupidly puzzled because Seb grinned at him and let out a soft snort.

“Do you always get so stupid when you’re horny?”

Huffing, Kimi averted his eyes, trying not to feel shy and humiliated. When Seb demanded his gaze on him again by snapping his fingers right in front of Kimi’s eyes, the Finn quickly obliged. He watched with fascination as a whirlwind of emotions swirled into the German’s pretty eyes and he saw them settle on that same stormy jealousy again. Kimi didn’t get it though, there literally was no one around now to be jealous of.

“What?” Kimi asked a bit defensively when Seb kept looking at him, almost angry.

“I saw those pictures in the magazines, Kimi,” Seb hissed.

Oh. Right. _That._

Well, maybe Kimi had been behaving a bit like the slut Seb had said he was in the past. But it was precisely because he had wanted this to happen. He had hoped Seb would see the pictures and that Kimi would get under his skin... the Finn was incredibly pleased that it had worked and he couldn’t stop the smirk that formed on his lips.

“What’s so funny?” Seb demanded to know, narrowing his eyes at Kimi.

Biting his lips, Kimi shrugged and tried to kiss Seb again, attempting to distract him from the topic, but Sebastian wasn’t having any of it.

“Did you let them fuck you?”

The mechanic was so fucking jealous, he saw almost green with it and Kimi lived for it. He was tempted to say yes, but he knew he would be lying then. Because as much as he wanted to get a good dicking down back then, these guys weren’t Sebastian even if they looked a bit like him. They had all been too young, anyway. And the whole point of the lap dances was not to have sex, but to tease and make Seb jealous.

So he shook his head, his hair falling onto his forehead as he did so. Sebastian didn’t look too convinced yet, but Kimi bucked his hips to divert his attention back to what they were doing before. It worked, because Sebastian began kissing him open mouthed again and they panted hard when Seb rutted against Kimi as he still cupped the driver’s bottom and squeezed the flesh like there was no tomorrow. Breath stuttering, Kimi let his head fall back against the door, baring his throat and Sebastian clearly couldn’t resist the pale flesh.

Sebastian buried his face in it and Kimi whined when he felt the German’s beard scrape against the skin there. Quietly groaning, Seb finally started to make some noises too as he got more and more rough with Kimi. The younger man gave a full body shudder when Seb spoke hotly into his neck.

“Shit Kimi, I really wish I could fuck you here against this door. I want to fuck you so bad. You’re so hot, fuck-“

Kimi grinned as he held Seb’s face in his own, slowly getting back on his feet again. The world felt a little dizzying at that moment, so he anchored himself to Seb by wrapping his arms around the mechanic’s neck.

“You can,” he said, a little bashful as he looked into Seb’s eyes. “If you want?”

Seb let out a frustrated groan. “I didn’t bring anything with me, Kimi.”

“Oh, but _I_ did.” Biting his lip to hold back another grin, Kimi reached into one of his pockets, fishing out a sachet of lube and a condom and he showed them triumphantly to the older man, whose eyes widened in shocked surprise.

“You little shit, you planned this?”

Kimi didn’t know how to answer that question without revealing too much, so he just nodded his head tentatively, hoping Seb would be satisfied enough with that. And apparently he was, because Kimi got pulled into another desperate and demanding kiss, Seb roughly licking into his mouth, not letting the younger man do anything except take it however Seb wanted him to. When the German finally pulled back, Kimi was dazed and an absolute needy mess. He very much felt like the slut Seb had accused him to be and he was ready to fall down on his knees and beg Seb for it if he had to.

*

Normally, Seb would never do this in such a semi public place, but obviously Kimi brought out things in him he didn’t even know were there in the first place. But then again, Kimi was the exception to many of the things he thought he’d never do or feel. This feeling of jealousy and the feral need to possess was completely new to him, but it couldn’t be helped. When it came to the young driver, Sebastian was like a wild animal on the loose, circling his helpless prey.

Even in his foggy haze of want, he still had the presence of mind to ask Kimi a question he had wanted to know the answer of ever since he saw those raunchy pictures in the tabloids.

“Have you ever been fucked, Kimi?”

The younger man bit his lip before he answered. “Yeah. Once.”

A confusing mix of relief and jealousy went through the mechanic. It meant Kimi at least knew what to expect. But the thought of someone else getting to him first like this was quickly overpowering any common sense and he grabbed the kid’s shoulder, roughly turning him around so Kimi was facing the door. Seb watched with satisfaction when the Finn had to place his hands flat above his head in order to steady himself as he gasped at the older man’s aggressive treatment.

“I’ll be sure to fuck you so good you won’t even remember that first time,” he barked into Kimi’s ear and hearing Kimi whine and push his hips back at the words was only fueling Sebastian’s need to fuck this kid into submission even more. Kimi mumbled something against the door, causing Seb to wrap his fist in the blonde’s hair, tugging his head backwards.

“Tell me,” he demanded as he watched Kimi move his lips uselessly, like a fish gasping for air.

With a trembling voice with barely contained desire, Kimi started to plead. “Please,” the younger man almost sobbed, “please fuck me, Seb, please.”

God, Seb hadn’t even done anything yet and Kimi was like this already? Fuck, what did he do to deserve this gorgeous boy?

“You’re so desperate, hmm?” Seb let his hands wander over that body again as he wrapped one arm around Kimi’s throat, still forcing his head back against Seb’s shoulder and the other hand found a nipple to play with as he continued to whisper. “You want my cock that much? I bet you fantasized about this, huh? You dirty little _whore_...”

He didn’t know where the filth he was spewing was coming from - it shamed him a bit even - but Kimi was eating up all of his words and Seb quickly forgot about his embarrassment as it was all worth it in the way the kid was positively trembling.

“Yes!” Kimi said loudly. The sudden outburst startled Sebastian as Kimi was never this outspoken or loud about anything. But apparently the driver was losing himself in this just as much as Seb was, forgetting all about what was supposed to be right, proper or in character.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” he whispered in Kimi’s ear. He reached to the front of Kimi’s pants, briefly squeezing his erection before he started to unbutton the fly. Kimi shuddered and let out a high moan at the touch, making Seb smirk smugly. The kid really was too easy for him.

“Get those pants off and show me how much you really want this. Wanna see that ass spread before me,” Seb ordered, getting impatient when Kimi didn’t immediately jump into action, the younger man already looked so fucked out and dazed.

“Come on, Kimi, _show me_ ,” he warned, lightly slapping Kimi’s ass to get him to do something like you’d do with a horse. It seemed to be the right thing to do, because Kimi finally moved and got out of his pants, albeit a bit unstable so Seb had to hold onto his hips to steady him.

“The boxers, too,” Seb instructed and Kimi did as he was told, his demeanor different now, like he was shy to show himself to Sebastian. Once Kimi was done, he kicked his clothes to the side on the ground and bent forward a little, presenting himself to Sebastian’s eager eyes. Seb bit his lips at the sight. The Finn’s ass was perfect, everything he had fantasied about for the last couple of months. Two firm white globes, scattered with tiny moles and completely hairless. He looked like a total twink really and that combined with the submissiveness... it hit all of Seb’s kink buttons.

“Spread them,” Seb said in a low voice, leaving no room for arguments and again it had the desired effect because Kimi absolutely scrambled to do so, eager to follow every one of Sebastian’s instructions.

Kimi leaned his forehead against the door as he took a step backward towards Seb and he reached out with his hands to part his cheeks and show his hole to the mechanic’s hungry gaze. Control was slowly slipping away from Sebastian - Kimi was driving him absolutely insane - and he instantly reached out with his thumb to trace over the pink little fuckhole.

Sebastian heard a drawn out whimper coming from the younger man and he smiled as his thumb caught on the edge of Kimi’s entrance, drily pushing the top part of his finger inside. Kimi let out a broken moan as he was breached, clearly not knowing whether to push back or stay put.

“You’re so eager,” Seb said as he twisted his thumb inside, fascinated with his own work. “I bet you would let me do anything I wanted, wouldn’t you?”

Kimi started to nod vigorously. “Yes...” he whimpered. “Anything. Anything you want. Just... _please_!”

The desperation in the younger man’s voice sent all the blood that was left in Sebastian’s functioning brain straight to his rock hard cock, making it twitch in his pants. Fuck, he needed some relief, and soon... the tension was becoming quite unbearable. He withdrew his thumb from Kimi’s body and undid the zipper of his jeans. He reached inside through the fly and with some difficulty he finally got his cock and balls out. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Seb took a deep breath to calm himself down a little. He didn’t wait this long to finally fuck the kid for him blow his load as soon as he touched himself or worse, as soon as he got inside the younger man. Instead, he focused his attention back at Kimi, whose trembling hands were still shamelessly spreading his own cheeks.

Letting his hands glide over Kimi’s own, Seb gently squeezed them. A sharp contrast to the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

“Gonna fucking destroy you,” he whispered dirtily. “Ruin you for any other man. Would you like that, Kimi?”

Another shattered whimper left the driver’s lips, but he didn’t answer. Seb let it slide for now, wanting to get on with this as well. He bent down to the floor, looking for the condom and lube that Kimi had let go off. Finding it under Kimi’s jeans, Seb stood straight up again, already tearing the sachet of lube. He got a generous amount on his fingers and then reached for Kimi’s tight looking opening again.

“I’m going to open you up, now. Keep ‘em spread.”

The only answer he got was Kimi impatiently sticking his ass out, clearly ready for more. Not wanting to wait any longer, Seb decided to give them what they both wanted as he slipped his middle finger inside, slowly until it was all the way in. He heard Kimi gasp against the wall and Seb stopped to ask if he was ok.

“Kyllä...” Kimi mumbled, before he seemed to realize he had answered in Finnish. “Yes, fuck please.”

The German made quick work of preparing Kimi, swiftly adding another finger when he deemed him ready. He avoided touching his prostate for now, though, because he had a feeling the kid would come right away once he touched on his sweet spot. And that’s not what Sebastian wanted. What he wanted was for Kimi to come around his cock instead and feel that ass ripple and squeeze him tightly while he did so.

They both stilled when they heard someone come into the stall next to them and Kimi visibly held his breath. Seb deliberately probed against his prostate when he moved his fingers again and he watched as the poor kid tried to hold back his squeaks and moans against the overwhelming feel of it. It was a mean thing to do, but Sebastian enjoyed Kimi’s reactions far too much to stop doing them. They heard the person get out of the stall and after they washed their hands, it was quiet around them again. Seb continued to attack Kimi’s sweet spot, rewarding him for trying to stay silent earlier, and it made the driver’s knees buckle and his cock to drip precome onto the floor.

But as much as he enjoyed fingering Kimi and hearing him moan and whine with it as Sebastian got him ready, he hardly could stand to wait anymore. So he twisted and scissored his fingers deeply inside, making sure the kid was at least open enough to take his cock. When he felt like his work was done, he slowly removed the three fingers he had buried inside, leaving the hole open and ready for more.

He quickly rolled the condom onto his length and added more lube to it, moaning quietly at his own touch as he stroked himself. Fuck, he didn’t remember ever being this hard before. Sebastian rubbed the head of his cock over Kimi’s entrance. The sight was so fucking hot - Kimi was still holding himself open with shaky hands - and Sebastian loved that he could see exactly how he was going to slide deep inside of the kid.

“Ready?”

*

“Please, Seb,” Kimi begged and he knew he sounded as ruined as he felt. Sebastian kept teasing him, pushing against his entrance but not applying enough pressure to actually slide in. It drove Kimi nuts and he figured that Sebastian probably did it to hear him beg, but his patience was wearing thin now. He’d been so good so far, why wouldn’t Seb just give him what he wanted? “Just fuck me. Please!”

He heard a breathy chuckle behind him and then finally, _finally_ , Sebastian entered him slowly. Kimi closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing as his heart hammered in his chest. Seb was a lot bigger than he’d anticipated and even though it stung a little as the other man forced his way inside, the feeling of finally having this man inside of him was better than he could have ever imagined. The mechanic filled him up completely and Kimi felt his hole swallow Sebastian right up, eager and desperate for more.

“More,” Kimi uttered. He let go of his own cheeks and placed his hands on the door to brace himself for what was coming. But Sebastian didn’t start to pound right away - as Kimi had thought he would - no, he took his sweet time by sliding in and out at a lazy pace, filling Kimi up again and again and the pleasure it brought him was sweet and agonizing at the same time. He felt Seb’s fingers trace over the place where they connected and heard him groan, probably at the filthy picture it made. Kimi wished he could see it too.

“You feel good, Kimi,” Seb told him, panting. “So fucking pretty. Your hole takes me so well. Made for me, I swear.”

“Seb...” Kimi didn’t know what to do, say or how to behave when Sebastian said things like that. It sent shivers down his whole body and he couldn’t help but involuntarily clench around Seb as he did so, earning him a loud groan and a slap on the ass.

_Fuck!_

Kimi looked over his shoulder and saw Seb smirking dirtily - and cheekily at the same time, _just how did he do that?_ \- at him, one eyebrow raised to dare Kimi to do something about it. The German’s messy curls were falling over his forehead as a drop of sweat rolled over his temple and disappeared down to his neck. His blue eyes were half mast with pleasure and his lips were parted as he panted, his tongue quickly licking over the bottom one. He looked so hot like that, Kimi could hardly believe that he got so lucky to get this man to fuck him.

The fact that Sebastian was still fully clothed while Kimi was completely naked from the waist down added an extra thrill to it that Kimi hadn’t known he’d ever find _that_ hot the way he did. It made him feel like he was just a hole to fuck for Seb and the thought was so dirty and exciting, Kimi felt more precome leak from his twitching dick.

Though the slow pace and the way Seb grinded his cock in deep with every thrust home was absolutely amazing, Kimi craved more. He really wanted Seb to start fucking him for real. And by real, he meant fast and hard. He tried to push back against Seb to let him know what he wanted and the older man seemed to get the hint as he gripped Kimi’s hips tightly to keep him in place. He towered over Kimi, bending over him to kiss the nape of his neck, and like earlier, the act was so seemingly tender, but his words were anything but. And Kimi loved it, loved the way it made him feel and how much it turned him on, his cock clearly agreeing with him as it jerked neglected between his legs.

“Better hold on tight, Kimi. Gonna fuck you like the slut you are.”

_Oh god_ , Kimi thought as his eyes rolled back at the way Sebastian started to fuck him. The German began to slam his dick in and out of Kimi’s body in a punishing and brutal pace, forcing Kimi more and more against the door as his hands searched for a place to grip. The zipper of Seb’s jeans left flaming burns on Kimi’s ass every time he thrust in deep and Kimi absolutely adored the feeling of it. His whole body shook and trembled as he was fucked hard and it was so good. _So fucking good_. He tried to tell Sebastian so, but the only sounds he could make were the moans and whimpers Seb fucked out of him with every hard, deep thrust inside.

Seb was crowding in closer again, plastering himself all over Kimi as he continued his forceful fucking, his lips mouthing Kimi’s neck as he panted and growled into the Finn’s ear. The mechanic’s beard rubbed over the tender skin of Kimi’s throat and the more Seb rubbed himself all over it as he kissed every part of Kimi he could reach, the more it started to burn, the feeling sending shivers down Kimi’s spine. The younger man bared his throat for the man and he belatedly realized how much of a submissive act that actually was. But it was clear to him anyway who had the upper hand here and it definitely wasn’t Kimi.

And he was perfectly fine with that. He loved it even, loved that Sebastian was asserting his dominance over him. They were almost of the same height, but Seb made him feel small and helpless and that thought just did things to Kimi. He couldn’t explain it, but it made him so hot to know he was so vulnerable and defenseless with Seb and Kimi was willing to do everything in his power to please the man. It was pretty much all he really wanted and he’d be absolutely devastated if he wasn’t able to succeed in it.

The dirty things that kept spilling from Sebastian’s mouth was just about to be his undoing, though.

“You feel so good, Kimi,” the German groaned against his throat and the sound vibrated through Kimi’s whole body, making his cock jerk into the air. “So warm. So fucking tight. Never fucked anyone as tight as you are. You’re such a pretty boy for me to fuck, hmmm?”

Kimi pressed his cheek to the cold door in hopes to cool his burning cheeks down somewhat, because Jesus fuck, if Sebastian kept this up he would come just from his words alone. It should be degrading, humiliating, but it wasn’t, if anything it made him even hotter if that was even possible. How the man could still talk was a mystery to him, though. Kimi couldn’t even utter a word even if he wanted to. The only sounds out of his mouth were desperate little mewls and moans that went higher and higher in pitch the longer Seb fucked him and hammered on his sweet spot, making Kimi quiver all around that thick cock.

“Ugh... you keep tightening around me... I knew you would be a good fuck. Moment I laid eyes on you, I just knew.”

Seb stopped talking and moving for a moment to get a better grip on Kimi’s hips and Kimi couldn’t resist to sneak in a glance over his shoulder. What he saw was just... _Wow._. Sebastian may have seemed and sounded composed as if this wasn’t affecting him as much, but the sight of him said something else entirely. There was a wild, almost animalistic glint in his eyes and his whole face was just radiating pure pleasure. Kimi had to look away and quickly face the door again, because this view would have him coming in no time and he really tried to be good for Seb and wait until he was allowed to come. Not that Sebastian had said he needed the permission, but somehow Kimi had the feeling it would please the mechanic immensely if he waited for his approval.

God damnit, it was getting harder and harder to not lose himself in this entirely and when Seb started to talk again, Kimi’s senses just overloaded. He gave up trying to hang onto the last shred of his dignity and surrendered himself completely to the euphoric pleasure caused by the rough fucking and the words that were whispered and growled into his ear.

“Next time I’m gonna fuck you on a bed, have you spread out before me, push your legs back and just screw you into the bed. Would you like that, Kimi?”

Oh fuck, yes. Yes, Kimi wanted that. The fact that Seb seemed to imply that this wasn’t just a one off thing... it was fucking intoxicating. Already Kimi’s mind was flooding with all the possible ways and positions they could fuck in. He was almost delirious with the pleasure and thoughts swirling in his mind, but Seb seemed to expect an answer to the question as he brought down his hand and slapped Kimi’s ass cheek hard, leaving it sting terribly. The shocked but pleasure filled moan that tore out of his throat betrayed how much he loved it though. It made Seb laugh at him with glee.

“Jesus Kimi, you’re such a slut for this, aren’t you?”

Kimi couldn’t help but agree as he nodded his head desperately. Yes, he _was_ , there really was no way denying it. He cleared his throat and tried to get his voice to work.

“Yes,” he finally whined. “Fuck yes, please.”

“Please what?”

Oh. This just wasn’t fair. Seb was playing dirty now. He had to know how absolutely gone Kimi was already... and now he really expected Kimi to make a coherent sentence? He had trouble remembering his own name, how was he supposed to tell Seb what he wanted?

“Fuck me...” he whimpered, “don’t stop... please _daddy_ , just fuck me.”

He didn’t even realize what he had let slip out, until he noticed that Seb slowed down his thrusts. _Oh shit, you fucking idiot_ , Kimi silently berated himself. Seb must have thought he was a total freak now. Kimi held his breath as he waited for Seb to say something. Maybe he hadn’t even noticed? But of course that was wishful thinking. Sebastian grinded in as deep as he could, impaling Kimi on his cock as he let out a breathless little laugh.

“Daddy? Oh, I _love_ that, Kimi,” Sebastian sounded delighted. “You like me because I’m older, huh? Fuck, can’t believe my luck here, you’re a walking fantasy, Kimi. Jesus.”

Relief washed over Kimi, but it was short-lived, because suddenly, he heard someone else stepping into the stall next to them again. He only hoped Seb would stay still for a bit longer, because he couldn’t stay quiet again if he started to move right now. But of course Seb did the exact opposite. The German started to fuck him in hard, long and deep strokes again, just like before, and the sound of their skin slapping together echoed around and Kimi closed his eyes tightly, desperately hoping the guy would be finished soon. But it was too late, a whiny moan had already escaped and he couldn’t stop the _ah’s_ anymore every time Seb rammed his dick inside of him.

Seb chuckled lowly and reached with a hand for Kimi’s mouth, closing around it, but it did absolutely nothing to quiet the driver’s sounds. They kept escaping him, muffled but still very loud to his own ears. It was just so fucking good and Kimi was oozing precome now, spilling from his neglected cock in little outbursts and dripping in thin lines to the floor.

Through the haze of pleasure, Kimi noticed how the guy was not making an effort to hurry up at all, apparently intent to listen in on the pair having sex. When Kimi moaned particularly hard again, even through Seb’s hand, the guy let out an incredulous laugh.

“Shit Kimi, is that you, mate?” The guy couldn’t seem to hold in his laughter anymore and Kimi burned with shame. Oh god, it was a mechanic from the team. He knew him! His head fell forward a bit as he felt the humiliation go through him and he still couldn’t stop moaning because Sebastian wouldn’t stop fucking him, he just kept going as if this wasn’t the most embarrassing thing ever. Seb even had the nerve to snort and laugh at him, too.

“Wait? Is that Seb with you? Oh my god... this is gold. I’m gonna be so rich by the end of this night. Thanks for making me win the bet, guys.”

Kimi’s eyes widened. The team had placed a bet? On what? To see if Kimi would finally let Seb fuck him? Had he really been that obvious? Oh no, he had to work with these people. How could he ever face them again without burning into flames from shame? And Seb, the absolute bastard, was _still_ fucking him, quickly chasing those thoughts away from Kimi’s mind, letting the pleasure rule again.

*

Finally, the guy walked away, still laughing loudly and Seb couldn’t help but cackle as well. It was fun to see the flush on Kimi’s cheeks spread to the back of his neck - the kid was clearly feeling mortified, so Sebastian tried to distract him by fucking him even harder. It seemed to work, because the driver started to keen and mewl again, unable to keep the sounds in. Fuck, Seb figured Kimi was close because he kept tightening and his walls were clutching around the mechanic and it felt. _So. Fucking. Good._

Well, Kimi was not the only one who was close - Seb could feel his own orgasm start to tingle in his body as well. But he would be damned if he was the first one to come. He hauled one of Kimi’s legs up and placed his foot on the toilet, giving Seb more room to move in even deeper. The change of angle sent shockwaves and tremors through Kimi’s body and Seb watched with pride how the kid was completely becoming undone right in front of his eyes.

Continuing his attack on Kimi’s sweet spot, Seb grabbed the blonde by his hair, tugging his head back to whisper in his ear.

“Are you close?”

The driver tried to nod, but the grip Seb had on his hair was too tight and Seb wanted a verbal answer anyway.

“Words, Kimi,” the mechanic said with a smug smirk on his face as he nuzzled Kimi’s throat. “Tell me, you want to come? Beg me for it.”

Kimi could only sob and his moaning got a bit out of control when it even drowned out the sound of their skin smacking together. Seb loved that he was able to make the usually quiet driver be this loud, though. It was one of his prouder moments in life, he thought with a grin.

It was fascinating to see how Kimi was gasping for breath and struggling to find the words, but once he finally did, it was breathtaking. The pleading words just spilled out of his mouth, so wretched and desperate and it made Sebastian throb at the sound of them.

“Yes, Seb, please, please, let me come,” Kimi sobbed to the ceiling as his head was still pulled back by Seb’s tight grip on the back of his head, “I need- please, can I come?”

Kimi sounded as if he was about to start crying and Seb decided to take pity on him. Besides, he was getting so close himself too, the familiar warmth licking all over his body.

“Yeah, you can come,” Seb groaned, watching his own cock disappear into the eager hole of the younger man before him. “I want you to come from my cock alone. Can you do that for daddy, hmm?”

The words had barely left Sebastian’s mouth and Kimi was already tensing up, his hole getting impossible tight when Seb thrust in devilishly deep and apparently hitting him inside just right. Kimi’s head fell forward as Seb finally let go of his hair and gripped his hips tightly again to roughly fuck him through his orgasm. The kid trembled and shook, letting out desperate high moans as Seb pounded the come right out of his cock. Seb could almost hear it splatter all over the door and he couldn’t resist taking a look over Kimi’s shoulder. And there it was, dripping down in long stripes to the floor. Seb’s eyes shifted to Kimi’s cock that still spilled little drops of thick white come every time Sebastian fucked in, the kid still uttering breathless little whines.

“Jesus Kimi, you’re such a dirty little slut...so eager, so desperate, you didn’t even need a hand on you. God, you’re dream. Such a good boy for me.”

All that was coming from Kimi now were soft whimpers while the kid shakingly tried to find his balance against the door as he was fucked mercilessly by the mechanic. Kimi’s hole was still quivering around Seb and the feeling was so amazing and overwhelmingly good that Seb didn’t want to wait anymore.

“Ngggh, you feel so fucking good, Kimi, you’re gonna make me come... next time I’m gonna fill you up, make you leak with it,” Seb bit out, teetering on the brink of orgasm and just the thought of filling Kimi up with his come next time was enough to have him go over the edge. “Fuck, I’m coming.”

The warmth of his orgasm brushed over his body, making him shudder and groan with it as his cock filled the condom. He kept thrusting, wanting to milk his pleasure for all its worth and Kimi clenching around had him see stars behind his closed eyelids. Fuck, this kid was so good, Seb knew - even as he was still coming - that he had to have him again. Oh, there were so many ways in which he wanted to ruin Kimi... because damn, he had already ruined him for anybody else.

Still panting heavily, Seb slowly came back to himself. He gently placed Kimi’s foot back to the ground as he carefully pulled out of him. Kimi immediately turned around, though his legs were badly shaking so Seb wrapped his arms around his waist to steady him and to pull the driver closer. He took Kimi’s mouth in a passionate kiss for a few seconds and as he withdrew, the kid’s eyes were completely dazed again. Shit, Seb was sure that if he wanted to, he could have a go at him again. Maybe screw him against the wall with his legs wrapped around Seb’s waist this time... But no, he wanted to fuck Kimi properly on a bed first, so it’d have to wait.

“You ok?” Sebastian asked, just to be sure, even though it was obvious by the fucked out stupid grin on the driver’s face.

“Yeah,” Kimi answered, his voice completely shot from all the moaning and groaning he’d done. “Fuck, Seb...”

“I want to do this again,” Seb confessed, and while it wasn’t a question, Kimi still treated it as such as he nodded eagerly.

“Me too,” the kid murmured, “t’was good.”

Seb grinned, happy to hear it. He took hold of Kimi’s chin, making the sharp blue eyes look up at him.

“Listen Kimi,” he began and the tone in his voice made Kimi’s eyes sparkle with fresh excitement as he went pliant in Seb’s hold. _Holy shit_ , Sebastian just couldn’t with this guy... he had to gather his wits together for a moment before he continued. “I don’t want to see you giving those lap dances to strangers ever again. You’re mine now. Understood?”

Kimi bit his lip as he nodded a little shyly and then he buried his face in the crook of Sebastian’s neck, murmuring softly.

"Yes daddy, yours."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think? 💕
> 
> My tumblr: [rainbowintheskyf1](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/rainbowintheskyf1)


End file.
